Most companies and organizations employ a central repository for storing documents. Access to such a central repository is typically based on a user identifier. This means that all authorized users can access any document at any time. If a user wishes a document to be restricted in some manner the user typically is required to make the document private. If the user then later wishes to permit access to the document, the user must change the document properties and permissions.